BGMD:RRT Day 14
At noon,the guppies finished having lunch when Moscow comes by. Moscow: "Hello,guppies!" Guppies: "Hello Moscow!" Gil: "Moscow,are you ready to leave?" Moscow: "What for?" Gil: "Well,Ralphie says you'll have to come with us. Pikachu can't come." Moscow: "Well,in that case...I'm all set!" Molly: "Yup. I guess we're ready to go. From now on,we're fugitives." Oona: "I'm sure that this will be a dangerous journey..." Molly: "I don't want to get our team members involed in this..." Moscow: "So we'll just leave them where they are?" Molly: "I guess so. Let's not tell them...we should go by ourselves. We have to run from the rescue teams stalking us. We have to keep going because we can't afford getting caught." Goby: "Yeah. Like what Ralphie said yesterday..." (Flashback to Day 13 by the team base) Ralphie: "Against all odds,you must run. Run,run...and survive. You must run until you uncover the truth." (End of flashback) Deema: "That's right. Until we discover the truth,I we have to run and survive. Even if it mean going to the edge of this world..." Moscow: "Okay! Then let's get going!" Voice: "Guys!" Metapod,Caterpie,and two Jumpluff came to the team base. Pikachu: "Caterpie! And Metapod too!" Molly: "Oh,and even Jumpluff!" Caterpie: "Wow,I'm glad! We made it!" Jumpluff 1: "We wanted to see you off,fish people." Voice: "M-me too!" Diglett appears. Diglett: "Good evening. It's me,Diglett. I wanted to send you off too." Pikachu:(tears up)"Everyone..." A Pelipper flaps by and drops something in the mailbox,then it flew away to the post office. Goby: "It's a letter." Gil:(takes out the letter from the mailbox)"I'll read it."(reads the letter) Take care! It's farewell,but only for now. Until the day I can deliver mail to you again... I'll aways be waiting. ''- The wandering postal carrier,Pelipper-'' Pikachu: "Even Pelipper..."(tears up,sniffs)"Everyone,thank you!" Diglett: "The other Pokemon will be coming soon. You fish people have to go! Hurry!" Gil: "Yup." Molly: "Guppies! Let's go!" Guppies: "Hit the road!" The guppies and Moscow left the team base. Caterpie: "Take care!" Jumpluff: "We'll be waiting for the seven of you to return!" Guppies: "Thank you!" Gil: "We'll be back! That's for certain!" Deema: "Until then,take care!" The guppies and Moscow kept going until they're out of sight. Narrator: "Thus began the Bubble Guppies' cruel and arduous journey as fugitives. Over forbidding mountains..." Deema: "Wow! Aren't these fissures amazing?!" Narrator: "Across fields of fire..." Oona: "The environment is out of control here too...the forest fire is still raging..." Narrator: "But throughout it all,the Bubble Guppies...and their robot friends...kept their heads held high. Without a complaint,they kept going." The group come across a blue-gray cave. Moscow: "Wow. We've sure traveled a long way. But while we were moving,I couldn't help thinking. All sorts of places have been affected by the natural disasters. I'm sure many Pokemon are suffering because of the calamities." Gil: "I wish we could get back to doing our rescue work..."(pauses for a second)"Sorry,I shouldn't complain. We have to get away now." They heard voices. Nonny: "Heh? I hear voices..." Voices: "I think they went this way. They can't get away. Not from all of us. We have to get rid of those fish people quickly..." Nonny: "Aaah,no! Are they catching up to us?" Moscow: "Guys,we'd better go." The group went into Lapis Cave,while traveling they started singing. (Song: We Take Care Of Our Own) Gil: "I've been knocking on the door that holds the throne. I've been looking for the map that leads me home. I've been stumbling on good hearts turned to stone. The road of good intentions has gone dry as bone. We take care of our own." Goby: "We take care of our own. Wherever this flag's flown." Gil: "We take care of our own." All: "From Chicago to New Orleans. From the muscle to the bone. From the shotgun shack to the Superdome. We yelled help but the cavalry stayed home. There ain't no one hearing the bugle blown." Gil: "We take care of our own. We take care of our own." Deema: "Wherever this flag's flown." Gil: "We take care of our own." The group continued on into the cave. Molly: "Where the eyes,the eyes with the will to see. Where the hearts,that run over with mercy." Oona: "Where's the love that has not forsaken me. Where's the work that set my hands,my soul free." Msocow: "Where's the spirit that'll reign,reign over me. Where's the promise,from sea to shining sea." Nonny: "Where's the promise,from sea to shining sea." All: "Wherever this flag is flown. Wherever this flag is flown. Wherever this flag is flown. We take care of our own. We take care of our own. Wherever this flag's flown. We take care of our own. We take care of our own. We take care of our own. Wherever thos flag's flown. We take care of our own." Boys: "La-la-la,la-la-la-la-la!" Girls: "La-la-la,la-la-la-la-la!" All: "La-la-la,la-la-la-la-la!" The group finally found their way out the cave. (Song ends) Moscow: "Whew! Finally,we made it through that cave. Where's the Pokemon mob that's after us?" Voices:(from the cave)"Hey look! There they are! Over there! Catch the fish people!" Deema: "Eeeks! Here they come!" The group quickly swam away. Voices: "Stop right there! Don't let them get away!" Oona: "They expect us to stop and wait for them?" The group quickly swam away again. Goby looks behind. Goby: "Oh no! Look!" Everyone else looked behind them and saw a volcano with magma sliding down its side. Moscow: "It's....it's a mountain of fire!" Nonny: "Look at all that lava poruing from the crater...can we even make it through there?" Moscow: "But they're catching up to us..." Molly: "What'll we do?" Voices: "Look! There they are! Get them!" Molly: "There's no choice now! Let's go!" The group went forward to the volcano. Voice 1: "Look at them go! They're running for Mt Blaze!" Voice 2: "Are they insane? Mt Blaze is doomed desolation! No one's ever come this far before!" Voice 3: "I don't wanna go anywhere like that." Voice 1: "It can't be helped. Only those brave enough will give chase!" ---- Voice 1: "Darn it! Where'd they go?" Voice 2: "They had to go this way! Keep your eyes open!" Roooooaaar! Tromp,tromp,tromp,tromp,tromp! Guppies & Moscow: ".........." Moscow: "I think...they're gone." Gil:(whispering)"Finally..." The group came upon Mt Blaze. Molly: "Whew. I think we managed to evade them. But...there isn't any point hiding here." Deema: "Then what should we do?" Molly: "We have to get over this mountain to get away." Goby: "But...! It's...dangerous!" Moscow: "I know it sounds crazy,but we have no choice. Let's go as soon as we're ready." Molly: "We're ready,alright." Moscow: "Alright then...but...oh boy..." Guppies: "What?" Moscow: "Well,which way sould we go? Mt Blaze or Rock Path?" Guppies: "Mt Blaze." Moscow: "Okay! Let's go! This may sound very rough,but let's try our best!" The group went into Mt Blaze,where they kept moving forward as they avoid pools and lakes of lava and hot boulders,including vicious Fire Pokemon (they attacked them) as they moved on to the peak. They avoid more things like tiny fireballs flying about and other vicious Pokemon (the guppies attacked them). Soon enough,they have come to the summit. Oona: "Is this it? Is this Mt Blaze's summit?" Nonny: "I think so." Moscow: "Jesus Christ,this is incredible. I know it's a volcano,but the lava flow is much higher than normal. This might also have a link to the natural calamities..." Giant snakes of fire shoot into the air. Deema: "Wow! It's like a furnace! I'm getting roasted!" Gil: "I don't want to spend any time in a place this dangerous. Let's get through this quick." They started to leave when they heard a voice. Voice: "Halt!" The sky turns dark. Deema: "Huh,what?!" Nonny: "It suddenly turned dark!" Voice: "I can hear the mountain's screams...it is shrieking in pain...someone is causing Mt Blaze to writhe in agony! Is it you,young fish people?!" Moscow: "Huh?! That's wrong! We're innocent! I'm not a fish person! I'm a fish robot! We're just passing through! Who are you,anyway? Show yourself!" Flash! Flash! Voice: "Gyaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Flash then fire shoots into the sky! Voice: "The mountain's rage is my rage!" Flash then fire shoots into the sky again! Then a large fire bird-like Pokemon appears! Fire Bird Pokemon: "I am Moltres! The warrior of fire am I!" Flash! Deema: "You're not a warrior. You're a bird. A giant bird." Moltres:(ignoring Deema's comment)"There is no forgiving those who befoul the mountain! En garde!" Deema: "Huh?" Moltres: "Shut it!" (And the battle begins! PING!) *Gil used Water Gun! *A critical hit! *It's super effective! *Moltres took 62 damage! *Goby used Poison Sting! *Moltres took 11 damage! *Moltres used Agility! *Moltres's at double speed! *Moltres used Ember! *It's not very effective... *Nonny took 58 damage! *Molly used Attract! *Moltres became infatuated! *Oona used Scratch! *Moltres took 14 damage! *Nonny used Ember! *Blaze boosted his power! *It's not very effective... *Moltres took 39 damage! *Moltres is infatuated! *Moltres is infatuated! *Gil used Water Gun! *It's super effective! *Moltres took 41 damage! *Nonny used Dig! *Nonny burrowed underground! *Moltres got over his infatuation! *Moltres used Agility! *Moltres's at triple speed! *Moltres used Ember! *The move failed! *Molly used Psy Beam! *Moltres became infatuated! *Nonny loosed Dig! *It's not very effective... *Moltres took 22 damage! *Moltres is infatuated! *Moltres is infatuated! *Moltres got over his infatuation! *Moltres used Fire Spin! *It's not very effective! *Nonny took 47 damage! *Oh no! Nonny was defeated! (And the battle ends...) Moscow: "Nonny? If you're still alive,say something...or move your arm or something..." Nonny:(eyes closed)"Moscow...hug me..." Moscow: "Ha! Let's do it!" (And the battle begins again!) *Molly used Psy Beam! *Moltres became infatuated! *Nonny used Dig! *Nonny burrowed underground! *Moltres is infatuated! *GIl used Water Gun! *It's super effective! *Moltres took 38 damage! *Nonny loosed Dig! *A critical hit! *It's not very effective... *Moltres took 33 damage! *Moltres became infatuated! *Nonny used Dig! *Nonny burrowed underground! *Moltres is infatuated! *Gil used Water Gun! *It's super effective! *Moltres took 38 damage! *Nonny loosed Dig! *A critical hit! *It's not very effective... *Moltres took 33 damage! *Moltres is infatuated! *Gil used Water Gun! *It's super effective! *Moltres took 44 damage! *Goby used Poison Sting! *A critical hit! *Moltres took 21 damage! *Nonny used Ember! *It's not very effective... *Moltres took 17 damage! *Moltres got over his infatuation! *Gil took 14 damage! *Oona used Dream Eater! *Moltres became infatuated! *Deema used Scratch! *Moltres took 14 damage! *Nonny used Ember! *It's not very effective... *Moltres took 16 damage! *Moltres is infatuated! *Gil used Water Gun! *It's super effective! *Moltres took 46 damage! *Nonny used Dig! *Nonny burrowed underground! *Moltres is infatuated! *Gil used Water Gun! *A critical hit! *It's super effective! *Moltres took 57 damage! *Nonny loosed Dig! *A critical hit! *It's not very effective... *Moltres took 31 damage! *Moltres got over his infatuation! *Moltres used Fire Spin! *It's not very effective! *Molly took 48 damage! *Oona used Dream Eater! *Moltres became infatuated! *Nonny used Dig! *Nonny burrowed underground! *Moltres is infatuated! *Gil used Water Gun! *It's super effective! *Moltres took 39 damage! *Nonny loosed Dig! *A critical hit! *It's not very effective... *Moltres is infatuated! *Gil used Water Gun! *It's super effective! *Moltres took 40 damage! *Moltres was defeated! (And the battle ends again!) Moltres crouches on the ground,neary conscious. Moltres: "Urgggh! I'm not done! I'm not finished yet!" Gil: "What do you mean you're not finished? We got you good!" The Pokemon gets on his normal stance. Moscow: "Wait! Please listen! We're not here to cause any trouble. We were chased to this mountain..." Nonny: "And you should know,this mountain isn't the only place that is suffering. Natural calamities are happening in all sorts of places. We can't do anything because we're fugitives now." Oona: "But we want to help Pokemon in these times of natural disasters." Moltres: "...........do you say that sincerely?" Oona: "It's true! Please believe me! If you think I'm lying...please look at my eyes!" Moltres: "......" Oona: "............" Moltres: "................" Oona: "........................" Moltres:(yelling)"Gyaaaaaah!" Moscow: "Holy cow!" Moltres: "..........fine. Purple one,I trust that you aren't lying." Oona: "Whew...thank god....I thought you were going to destroy us." Moltres: "You may pass. Get through Mt Blaze. And...promise me this. Promise me that you will find the cause of the calamities that wrack our world...and stop the disasters from sowing more destruction and suffering." Molly: "Okay. We promise. Of course,that's not possible right now,but..." Moltres: "Gyaaaaah!" Molly: "Oh no! We will! We will do it right away!" Gil: "We're being chased,so we can't get on it right away...but we're a rescue team. We'll get to the bottom of what's causing the natural calamities. We promise." Moltres: "I will hold you to that promise. You've made me believe that you will honor that promise. If you do not forget...the courage you showed in facing me. Gyaaaaaaaaaah!" Deema: "Eeek! Is...is there anything else?" Moltres: "No. I was only preparing to take off." Goby: "Oh..." Moltres: "Farewell."(flies away)"Gyaaaaaaaah!" GIl: "Oh..." Goby: "Aaaaaaagagagaga! That was scary! But it's really great that Moltres understood us." Moscow: "Anyway...we should get off Mt Blaze,too." The group sets off to escape Mt Blaze. Then,they end up at a long,rocky path. Then they stopped. Gil: "We've came a long way,haven't we?"(pant,pant)"I'm tired. Let's get a little rest."(sits down) Deema: "Hmmm...the view's fantastic. Oh look,everyone! Over there! See how small Mt Blaze looks from here?" Molly: "We've come a really long way,haven't we?" Gil: "Umm...guys?" All sans Gil: "Yes?" Gil: "Wasn't it hard getting over Mt Blaze?" Nonny: "I definitely was!" Gil: "I doubt that many Pokemon will be able to get through it." Oona: "And it wasn't easy coming this far after that mountain. Do you want to know what I think? You guys think,maybe,that no Pokemon will be able to get to us here?" Moscow: "No. There are others." Oona: "Oh? There's someone else? Well,who do you mean?" Gil: "......." Oona: "Oh,I get it. There's the Ninja Zombies. You're right. The Ninja Zombies should be able to get here." Molly:(gets up)"Well! We don't have a choice. We have to keep going. I think we need to go somewhere where no one else can get us. Let's be positive and keep moving." Everyone starts to leave when Gil was still staring at nothing in particular. Goby: "Huh? What's wrong,Gil? Aren't you coming?" Gil:(gets up)"Huh?" Goby: "Pardon? Am I tired?" Nonny: "They're trying to catch us. We don't have time to rest." Moscow: "And...remember,Gil...I believe in you...and that goes for all of you...I believe in you guppies. Honest,Gil. It's all good now. Now,let's go. We'll always be together." The group continues going forward. Narrator: "And so,the Bubble Guppies and their robot ally's harrowing journey continued. Seeking refuge in even harder places...they fled north. They crossed row upon row of mountains...forded fetid swamps...scaled frozen cliffs...until finally,the guppies and their ally arrived in a world of snow...a frigid wasteland of driving blizzards." ---- The group came to a snowy world. Deema: "Brr...It's cold! Hachoo!" Gil: "Is something wrong?" Deema: "Yes,something's wrong! My nose is running,and it's freezing out here." Oona: "Isn't this one lonely place? Look how deep the snow is." Goby: "I haven't seen any other Pokemon in a while,either." Moscow: "Maybe we're all alone here." Everyone notices Gil staring at nothing. Molly: "Huh? What's the matter,Gilly?" The group saw a Pokemon ahead. Deema: "Wh-what's that?!" The Pokemon fled away. Gil: "What was that?" Moscow: "It looked like a Pokemon,but...or am I imagining it? No,I don't think so." Goby: "Moscow,are you talking to yourself?" Moscow: "No,no. I'm sure there was somebody there." Molly: "I wonder what they were doing in this lonely place?" Nonny: "I guess thinking about it won't help us. We should keep moving." The group kept going until they stopped. Molly: "Oh! Guys! Look! See that? Those trees are frozen!" Moscow:(bewildered)"And...?" Guppies: "Wow!" Moscow: "The snow is like frozen powder! It looked pretty,but...it must be harsh there..." Nonny: "Oh,you think?" The group later come to an area where they see lots of snowy trees up ahead. Molly: "Okay. We don't have a choice--we have to get through this place." Gil: "It will be horribly cold. I'd rather not go if I didn't have to..." Moscow: "But hiding out in this area isn't gonna help us,either...we can only go forward. Guppies,we'll just have to keep our spirits up and keep going! But which way should we go?" Gil: "Frosty Forest." Moscow: "Alright! Let's go!" Molly: "It's freezing cold,but let's try our best!" The group set off to Frosty Forest,went through lots of snowy trees,snowdunes,icy lakes,the blizzard,and even the Ice Pokemon that settled in that area. Narrator: "Someone had intruded upon the forest...the enfeeble flow of icy winds...is the intrusion to blame? It must be stopped. For it is to protect the forest..." The group came to Frosty Grotto,where the blizzard gets a little stronger,and ore things such as deeper snow,bigger snowdunes,and larger snowy trees. Later,they came to an empty area. Deema: "We sure have traveled far into this forest,and the grotto...sheesh..." Oona: "I think we'll be out if we can get through this part....and....what's a grotto?" Moscow: "A grotto is like a passage or a chamber." Nonny: "Thanks,Moscow." Molly: "This shouldn't be far. Let's keep going." They started to leave when they heard a voice. Voice: "........." Molly: "Huh? Did any of you say something?" Goby: "I didn't say anything." Nonny: "Me neither." Deema: "Same here." Molly: "Okay then." Gil: "I thought I heard a voice...I must have imagined it." Voice: ".......Turn back. You may not pass..." Everyone looked around. Oona: "Who's there?!" Voice: "You are forbidden to pass...if you persist in trying to pass...then,so be it...but only after you have defeated me!" Automatically,it starts to snow followed by a bright light. The guppies and Moscow had to cover their eyes. Moscow: "Eeeks! Too bright! Too bright!" Gil: "The ice around us is reflecting this light!" The flash gets really bright. Voice: "Gyaaaaaaaaah!" When the flash cleared,a giant ice bird Pokemon flies down. Ice Bird Pokemon: "I am Articuno! The warder of ice!" Deema: "Whaaaaat?" Flash! Flash! Articuno: "Those that enter the forest,I shall destroy with all my might!" Flash! Flash! Articuno: "Let us begin!" Moscow: "Okay! It's on!" (And the battle begins!) *Deema threw the Gravelrock! *Articuno dodged the Gravelrock! *The Gravelrock 1 fell on the ground. *Molly used Attract! *Articuno became infatuated! *Goby used Poison Sting! *Articuno took 13 damage! *Nonny used Ember! *It's super effective! *Articuno took 27 damage! *Articuno is infatuated! *Gil used Water Gun! *Articuno took 29 damage! *Oona used Dream Eater! *Articuno is infatuated! *Gil used Water Gun! *A critical hit! *Articuno took 37 damage! *Molly used Scratch! *Articuno took 12 damage! *Nonny used Ember! *It's super effective! *Articuno took 28 damage! *Articuno got over his infatuation! *Articuno used Gust! *Molly took 49 damage! *Molly used Attract! *Articuno became infatuated! *Articuno took 5 damage! *Articuno is infatuated! *Molly ate the Oran Berry. *Molly was fully healed! *Articuno took 6 damage! *Articuno is infatuated! *Gil used Water Gun! *A critical hit! *Articuno took 46 damage! *Articuno took 5 damage! *Articuno got over his infatuation! *Articuno used Gust! *Molly took 62 damage! *Oh no! Molly was defeated! (And the battle ends...) Moscow picks the unconscious Molly up like a baby and gently places her on a huge green leaf. Looks like the other guppies are gonna have to battle without her. Articuno: "You may try all you like,but you shall never pass!" Flash! Flash! Articuno: "If you so badly hope to pass..." Flash! Flash! Flash! Articuno: "Do so only if you can snatch victory from me!" (And the battle begins again!) *Goby threw the Gravelrock! *The Gravelrock went flying towards Articuno! *Articuno took 20 damage! *Oona used Dream Eater! *Articuno became infatuated! *Goby used Poison Sting! *Articuno took 13 damage! *Articuno is infatuated! *Gil used Water Gun! *Articuno took 31 damage! *Deema used Scratch! *Articuno took 12 damage! *Nonny used Ember! *It's super effective! *Articuno took 26 damage! *Articuno is infatuated! *Gil used Water Gun! *A critical hit! *Articuno took 45 damage! *Goby used Scratch! *Articuno took 14 damage! *Nonny used Ember! *It's super effective! *Articuno took 31 damage! *Articuno got over his infatuation! *Articuno used Powder Snow! *It's not very effective... *Nonny took 46 damage! *It's not very effective... *Deema took 56 damage! *Oona used Dream Eater! *Articuno became infatuated! *Oona used Shadow Ball! *Articuno took 11 damage! *Articuno is infatuated! *Gil ate the Blast Seed. *It appears to be weak here... *Articuno took 30 damage! *Oona used Shadow Ball! *Articuno took 12 damage! *Articuno in infatuated! *Gil used Water Gun! *Articuno took 31 damage! *Deema used Scratch! *Articuno took 13 damage! *Nonny used Ember! *Blaze boosted his power! *It's super effective! *Articuno took 59 damage! *Articuno got over his infatuation! *Articuno used Mist! *Articuno gained the protection of Mist! *Oona used Dream Eater! *Articuno became infatuated! *Articuno took 5 damage! *Articuno is infatuated! *Gil used Water Gun! *Articuno took 24 damage! *Articuno took 5 damage! *Articuno is infatuated! *Gil used Water Gun! *Articuno took 30 damage! *Deema used Scratch! *Articuno took 15 damage! *Nonny used Ember! *It's super effective! *Articuno took 62 damage! *Articuno was defeated! (And the battle ends again!) Articuno was slumped down on the ground and Molly woke up. Gil: "Please,Articuno! We have to get through,no matter what." Oona: "Please,let us pass!" Articuno:(gets up)"No! I cannot allow your passage!" Molly: "Huh?" Nonny: "Why can't we pass?" Articuno: "The frigid forest's air...it has warmed considerably in recent times." Nonny: "Warmed up?" Articuno: "The fow of frigid air has been disturbed in the forest. Snow has started to melt. Snow is melting. Snow that has never melted before. This has never happened,even once. Then you appeared in the forest. Is this not your doing?!" Moscow: "We don't have anything to do with that! It's a coincidence! Please,Articuno. Listen to me. It's not my friends' fault that the snow is melting. It's not just hear. Right now,natural calamities care occuring everywhere." Nonny: "The forest's frigid airflow would have been disturbed even if we hadn't come." Articuno: "Is that all? You expect me to believe that?!" Flash! Deema: "Aaaaaaaaak!" Articuno: "Enough of your foolish talk! Prepare for your end!" Flash! Bright light! Voice: "Stop it!" A Pokemon appears in front of the giant bird. Articuno: "Absol!" Absol: "There is nothing false in what they said. Calamities are indeed occurring in nature everywhere." Articuno: "Is...is that true?" Absol: "Yeah. I have the ability to sense natural disasters. The calamities taking place now are of a special nature. I've never experienced such before." Articuno: "......So,there calamities besides this...fine. I will choose to believe you. You may pass." Gil: "Articuno!" Articuno: "However!" Goby: "Aiyaih!" Articuno: "You must try to prevent the calamities from spreading. I'm counting on you!" Molly: "Yup! We promise,Articuno!" The giant bird flies away. Deema: "Whew...that was too close..." Nonny: "Thank you. You saved us." Absol: "Rather than saying thanks,focus to stopping the calamities before they worsen. If they are left unchecked,the worse will befall us...my instinct warns me so." Nonny: "Aiyaiyai..." Absol: "I sensed the terrible power of the natural calamities...I was led here by my feelings of foreboding....I think it would be best if we combined forces....I will join you." Nonny: "What? You will? Really?" Absol: "Really. To put an end to the calamities,cooperation is vital. Let me lend you my powers." Moscow: "Oh ho! Thank you,Absol." Narrator: "And so...after getting through the Frosty Forest,the Bubble Guppies,Moscow,and their new member Absol...headed further north....the more they advanced...the harsher the conditions became..." ---- The group come to an area with severe blizzard. Gil's thought: "This icy mountain path seems to go on forever...we've walked a long way here...everyone else looked exhausted...we've been running all this time out of desperation...what's in store for us ahead? Are we really doing the right thing?" Moscow: "Sheeeeesh...it's too cold!" Deema: "There's nothing but snow now! The scenery's been the same for a while..." Goby: "I wonder if we're really making progress..." Molly: "Umm,guys? I was thinking...it looks like we've finally reached somewhere that's deserted..." Gil: "I also have a feeling that there isn't anything ahead...and,I am pretty tired..." Oona: "All of us...what's going to happen to us?" Gil: "Don't worry. We'll be fine." Everyone looks at Gil. Nonny: "You're right. There isn't any point in wondering about what we did. Not after all this." Deema: "Yeah. Sorry,Gil. We were just getting down on ourselves." Moscow: "Guppies,I believe in you,and that's what got us this far. And that's not changing. Guppies,I have faith in you. Even Pikachu has faith in you." Gil: "Yes. Moscow,you do trust us without any doubt. We can't afford to be indecisive. We just have to believe in ourselves."(starts to feel awkward,to himself)"What-what? What was that?"(feels dizzy,to himself)"D-dizzy...? Or what?" Deema: "Huh? Is something wrong,Gil?" (Gil's Dream) Voice: "Finally. FInally,you have arrived..." Gil: "Someone...someone is talking to me...Uhhh? Pikachu? No,it can't be him....that voice...I've heard it somewhere...." A Pokemon appeared in front of Gil. Pokemon: "Finally. You have arrived...I've been waiting for you." Gil:(gasp)"Gardevoir!" Gardevoir: "I am so glad. Finally,we get to meet." Gil: "You're...what..." Molly: "Gil,who are you talking to?" Gardevoir: "I cannot be seen by others. I am visible only to you. A little farther ahead...there is a jagged mountain range topped by Mt Freeze. Inside its peak...Ninetales lives." Gil: "Ninetales?!" Gardevoir: "Ninetales awaits for you and your friends' arrival. Beware..." Gil: "Oh! Wait!" She disappears. (End of Gil's Dream) Goby: "Hey,Gil! Gil! What's the matter? What happened...?" Later,they arrived to a snowy mountain,where Gil tells the other what happened. Moscow: "Oh...so something like that happened." Molly: "Gardevoir appeared to you...that's why you were looking so stunned earlier?" Gil: "That's right." Nonny: "We're amazed,though...Ninetales isn't just a legend. It really exists..." Moscow: "And that Ninetales is up at the peak...ohh,guppies!"(tears up)"All the effort we put into getting here...it's finally going to bear fruit! We'll meet Ninetales and get the truth!" Nonny: "We'll finally get rid of the suspicions others have about us!" Guppies: ".......Yeah!" Moscow: "Listen,guppies. Don't be so worried. It'll be alright. It's only natural that you guppies would be scared of meeting Ninetales. The heartless creatures who abandoned Gardevoir...it may be you guys...I can understand how you guys could think that." Absol:(to himself)"How creepy..." Moscow:(ignores the comment)"But that's impossible. You guys aren't those creatures--I'm sure." Guppies: "You believe so much in us?" Moscow: "Huh? Well,there was a time when I had some doubts...but now...I wonder why? I really don't know why. But it doesn't matter. I know you guupies are good sorts. Do you remember...?" Gil: "Oh,right! When we first got the idea to start a rescue team..." Moscow: "I first met you guys when you came in...even back then,I sensed there was something different about you guys. It is weird,isn't it? But I believe in you guys." Absol: "Creepy...still touching,but creepy..." Moscow: "Anyway,we'll know the truth when we get to the peak. Guys,let's do our best! Everyone: "Yeah!" Deema: "Which way should we go?" Moscow: "To Mt Freeze! Let's move! Let's do our best to reach the peak!" The group started for the mountain. They go through many obstacles,includes snowdunes,snowy trees,deep snow,icy ponds,and even Ice Pokemon. Soon,they reached the peak. Gil: "We've finally arrived. This is the summit....isn't it?" Moscow: "Yes,it is. Now...I wonder where Ninetales is?" Voice 1: "There they are!" Voice 2: "I've spotted the Bubble Guppies!" Voice 3: "All right! I see them!" The Scary Mutant Ninja Zombies came. Molly: "Ninja Zombies!" Donny: "It's about time. We finally caught up to you. Your fugitive act dragged us all the way out here..." Leo: "Pipe down,Donny. We can finally settle things here. I can barely contain myself. I'm itching for a fight." Mike: "Moscow. Don't think badly of us. I don't know how to show mercy." Ralphie: "Guppies...I didn't wish for this conclusion...but this,too,is fate. The role of a rescue team is to help bring peace. We will...crush you with every shred of our power! Get them!" They started fighting when a bright light came,followed by a voice. A female voice. Voice: "Cease this at once!" A Pokemon with nine tails appears. Ralphie: "Wuh!"(gasp)"Ninetales!" Mike: "Say what?! Ninetales?!" Guppies & Moscow: "That's Ninetales...!" Leo: "The legend...it was real..." Ninetales: "Cease fighting at once,Ralphie. They are...my guests." Ralphie: "Tell us,Ninetales! Who was...or were the creatures that appeared in your legend? No,even before that,was the legend itself a true event? Depending on your reply...I may have no choice but to eliminate them!" Ninetales: "Whether they consider my curse to be a legend or not...I care not. However...it did happen. Many years ago,I tried to lay a curse on a creature. It was then,however,that Gardevoir,the creature's partner,dashed in...it selfessly bore the full brunt of the curse meant for the creature. Then,the creature did a selfish and cowardly thing. They abandoned Gardevoir and fled. The creatures eventually appeared. Appearing here,the creatures...the creatures live on." Ralphie: "And those creature would be? Who is,or who were the creatures that you were speaking of?" Ninetales: "The Bubble Guppies...you may relax. It is not you." Moscow: ".....Just now...what did you just say?" Ninetales: "The Guppies are not the creatures that appeared in the legend. That is what I said." Ralphie: "Oh my god...." Moscow:(tears up)"....There's something wrong...I'm too tensed up to move..."(tries to move closer to the guppies)"Oo-oof...oof..."(breathes in and out)"In...out...in...out...in...out..."(calms down)"Haaah...whew...oh,wow,fantastic!"(spins around the guppies)"That's great! I knew the guppies couldn't be the ones! I knew it! The guppies coulnd't possibly be people that terrible!" Ninetales: "I have another thing to say." Guppies: "What is?" Ninetales: "It is true that I foretold of the world's balance becoming unstable...however,the creatures' arrival and the world's balance are not linked in any way. The cause of the natural calamities...it exists elsewhere." Deema: "You ninja imbeciles! You were wrong!" Molly: "You were wrong to hound and harass me and my friends!" Ralphie: "Oh...umph...we apologize." Mike: "We're sorry. We got worked up by the Purpleteen Gang." Leo: "No. I suspected the Purpleteen Gang right from the start." Donny: "Same here. The Bubble Guppies definitely don't look so treacherous! Heheheheh..." Gil: "If only that were true..." Ralphie: "But I must say...you are to be commended for prevailing through this cruel journey and discovering the truth. Impressive,guppies." Moscow: "Hehehe! This is fantastic! I knew I wasn't wrong!"(realizes something)"Huh? Oh,but wait...then why did the guppies come to this world. I mean,the world of Pokemon?" Nonny: "I understand that we're not the creatures from that legend...then..." Mosocw: "How do you explain the guppies coming here,in the world of Pokemon?"(to the guppies)"Guys...where did you come from?" The ground starts to shake. Goby: "Waaa! The ground's heaving!" Mike: "A...a...quake?!" Ninetales: "The world's crust is shifting. The natural calamities are worsening. And...the shifting of the ground...it will awaken the beast that embodies the ground...the beast that slept deep underground...Groudon will be awakened!" Donny: "Say what?! Groudon is rising?!" Mike: "Groudon?!" Oona: "Who?! Groudon? Who's that?" Ralphie: "A legendary Pokemon that has been spoken of only in myths. It is the Pokemon that raised the land masses and created continents...it is said to have taken to sleep after catastrophic battles with its archenemy Kyogre." Ninetales: "If Groudon were to get loose,there would be chaos. It must be stopped!" Ralphie: "We will go!" Molly: "We'll go too!" Ralphie: "No. You must remain behind. Groudon is far more powerful than anyone you could face. Leave it to us." Leo: "That's how it goes. You go back to your rescue team base for a well-earned rest." Donny: "Don't worry about us. We didn't get our Gold Rank the easy way." Mike: "We'll get the job done,and we'll be back before you know it." Ralphie: "Fine. We're off to quell Groudon!" The zombies left. Narrator: "And thus...the Scary Mutant Ninja Zombies made their way underground to quell the awakened Groudon. Meanwhile,cleared of all suspicion,the guppies and their robot friend Moscow...put an end to their long and arduous journey. And returned to their welcoming rescue team base." ---- Meanwhile,back in Poketucky,the Purpleteen Gang and some Pokemon gathered. Shroob: "Hehe! You imbeciles! Why aren't you out there hunting down those creatures?" Lombre: "That's easy for you to say...it's too much for us..." Snubbull: "They say those fish people have gone way for out there. If we went,the best we could hope for is maybe the Lapis Cave." Shiftry: "I joined the chase...but they fled into Mt Blaze. For the life of me,I can't go in such a hellish place like that. And that's where I lost their trail. I'm a Grass type. Alright,fire doesn't agree with me at all. I don't know what became of those fish people after that. But those fugitives...to think they would risk Mt Blaze...those young fish people have grown up tough! I can't keep up! Pahaha!" Shroob: "Hehe! What a spineless freak you are! Hehe!" Lombre: "You're so full of nonsense! What about your team,evil shroom boy? You just hang around in the town and don't do a thing. Walk the talk. You guys go." Shroob: "We're out of it,dummy! Hehe! Our role is to receive word about those fish creep's demise. Hahahahahaha!" Lombre: "Pah! Just appointed yourself that..." Voice: "Oh my god! So god darn...oh my lord!" Purple Ghost comes by with a shocked look on his face,followed by Shroyster,Weezing,and Ekans. Shroob: "What's the word,Ghost?" Purple Ghost: "The fish people...Jesus Christ,they..." Shroob: "Oh! Finally! We got rid of them! Hehehe!" Purple Ghost: "Oh my god! It's the opposite! They're back!" Shroob: "Say what?! They're....what did you say?!" The guppies and Moscow came. Shiftry: "Hey! Over there!" Caterpie: "The guppies!" Snubbull: "They're back!" Gil: "Hi,everyone! We're back!" Goby: "We finally made it back. We've been gone for so long..." Nonny: "It feels kind of nostalgic to be back in town." Moscow: "Nostalgic?" Nonny: "Answer it. You're a robot." Moscow: "Nostalgia is a wistful desire to return in thought or in fact to a former time in one's life." Shroob: "Hey,sea freaks!" Molly: "Hm! Oh,it's you again. It's been a while." Shroob: "Hehehe! What's with tha smug confidence? Hmhm...maybe..." Oona: "You evil little mushroom! Everything you said was absolutely false!" Molly: "Me and my friends had nothing to do with it! We're innocent!" Shroob: "Wha?!" Lombre: "Say what?!" Shiftry: "Is that true?!" Deema: "Yes. We met Ninetales and asked. We're not the creatures from the legend. We're back because we discovered the truth." Shroob: "Oh my freaking god!" Everyone looked at the gang with angry looks. Shroob: "Aiyak! Wait...wait a second! You can't be trusted yet. If you're going to make that clam,let's see some proof." Goby: "Proof?" Shroob: "That's right. Some hard evidence! Hehehe! Let's see some proof! Come on,get on with it!" Molly: "Proof...uh...well..."(looks at the other guppies,who were shaking their heads no)"We...don't have any proof..." Shroob: "Ahahahahahaha! It's too bad you don't have any proof! You came back for us so we could get rid you easier! How completely stupid! Hehehe! Now,fellow Pokemon. Here's yuor chance to get rid of the fish people! Hahahahaha!" No respond. Shroob: "What now?! What's the matter,everyone? Don't you want to get rid of the fish people?" Caterpie: "Well...I always believe in the guppies! You don't fool me!" Shroob: "Whaaaat!" Shiftry: "....Shiftry's out...I was saved by those guys before. I joined the chase with a heavy heart because of your urging...but I simply can't think of those fish people being bad in any way." Shroob: "Whaaaat!" Lombre: "I've heard enough too! I believe in those fish people!" Snubbull: "Yeah,that's right! Who needs proof?" Shroob: "Whaaaaaaaaaat!" Moscow:(tears up)"Everyone..." Pelipper: "Extra! Extra! Read all about it!" He drops a few pieces of paper and flies away. Ekans: "Hey. What is it?" Weezing: "It looks like a newspaper...doesn't it?" Purple Ghost: "Seems like it,I'm sure." Lombre:(picks up a piece of paper)"Okay,I'll read it aloud. Let's see..." '' ''=EXTRA= Bubble Guppies innocent! The guppies met with Ninetales under the watchful eye of the Scary Mutant Ninja Zombies...and proved that it had nothing to do with the creatures in the legend. As a result,the Purpleteen Gang's claims were found to be malicious lies. ''-End-'' Shroob: "Oh my freaking god!" Lombre: "You rotten..." Shroob: "Aiyayaya! Gang,run!" The Purpleteen Gang left the town. Shiftry: "Stop,you liars! You conned us!" The other Pokemon,except Caterpie,chased after them. Caterpie: "Welcome back,guys!" Deema: "Yes! It's good to be back! We're back like we promised." Caterpie:(sniff)"I'm so glad...the fish people aren't suspected anymore..." Molly: "Yes,I'm glad too. We won't have to keep rushing from everyone anymore." Gil: "Umph...I'm exhausted. Let's relax." Moscow: "Your rescue team gets revived tomorrow! Try to do your best,guys!" Guppies: "Yeah." BGMD:RRT Day 15